Male protector butterfly
by Ghost186
Summary: Mendengar berita bahwa Leon S kennedy telah menikah dengan seorang Gadis anak president nomor 1 di Amerika itu membuat Ada Wong terpuruk dan hatinya terliputi rasa kekecewa amat dalam pada satu laki-laki yang berhasil membuat ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...lantas siapakah orang yang bisa membawanya dari rasa terpuruk itu?


**"_"-_" Love Batterfly – Cinamon He Snow"_"-_"**

**By**

**"_ GHOST _"**

_Pernahkah kulihat wanita hebat seperti ini selain dia_

_Namun sesuatu membuatku merasah resah_

_Saat melihatnya Lesu dan memansang expresi seperti itu_

_Sedih begitu hampa diwajanya_

_Terkadang membuatku tak tahan _

_Tapi aku harus Menahan rasa ini_

_Karna bagimu aku bukan apa – apa untukmu_

_Bagimu Cuma sekedar ada _

**Vile I – (Hampa)**

Seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk manis sambil meneguk beberapa wine Russia class A disebuah Cafe kecil di pinggir kota aman di **Florida** .wanita itu tengah duduk sendirian disana dan hanya bersantai sembari menyantap gelas wine yang terasa manis di mulut serta tengorokanya itu.

" Apa anda masih mau menambah lagi 'Nona'?" Tanya seorang pelayan bernama Cindy yang memang sudah menjadi langgananya tetap saat datang ke **Florida**.

" Huuum….Ya aku masih ingin segelas Sherry lagi ,Cindy "Ucap wanita itu Perlahan ,sambil memainkan gelasnya yang berisi Wine yang tinggal setengah di gelasnya. Sherry adalah wine Russia yang merupakan campuran anggur dan Cery buah manis serta alqohol yang tak pekat di lidah sangat harum baunya ,disukai wanita jaman sekarang.

" Ini Untumu Nona **Ada Wong** "Ucap Cindy sambil memberikan sebotol Sherry baru pada wanita bernama 'Ada wong' Cindy lalu pergi saat seorang pelayan memanggil dirinya untuk urusan dapur.

Ada Wong hanya menghela napas panjang sepeninggalan Cindy ia meneguk beberapa gelas tampa terganggu ,entah beberapa lama ia sudah menghabiskan 6 botol minuman keras di mejanya apa kali ini dia sedikit terpuruk meski tak menujukannya secara langsung pada orang lain.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya ada sebuah Koran local Amerika berbahasa Russia bertengger di sudut mejanya bertuliskan

**"Leon s Kennedy menikah dengan Putri kesayangan President Amerika Ashely graham"**

Tertera tanggal adalah kemarin (Gocha!)

Mungkin itu yang membuat wanita Asia cina itu terpuruk dan menghabiskan sedikit liburanya dengan minum – minum di kedai Café langganan dipinggir kota Florida ini.

Rasa sedih dan hampa ,Cemburu serta kecewa yang amat sangat menganggunya sekarang.

Ia butuh sendiri serta menghabiskan waktu santai ,sebelum terjun kedunia keras lagi –lagi dan lagi / terjun kelapangan yang dikerumuni Zombie ,mutan Kanibalisme ,Usanak dan beberapa BOW disana.

Ah! Itu membuatnya sangat pusing rasanya ,muak ,menyebalkan

" Disini Kau Rupanya? **Wong **"Sebuah suara barythonen seseorang terdengar dengan datar dan begitu dingin padanya membuat Ada tersenyum manis yang sinis diwajahnya.

" Helo '**Agent**' Tak aku tak menyangka kau bisa menemukanku disini….mum duduklah "Ucap Ada memandang lelaki yang sudah menjadi mitranya selama 2 tahun ini semenjak tragedy Hianghang pria itu memang selalu bersamanya meski hubungan mereka hanya sekedar pekerjaan saja tampa hubungan khusus. Pria Berkode nama **"Agent"** memang penuh misteri sifat dan pembawaanya dingin membuat terkadang hati Ada penasaran pada Pria itu.

" Kau cukup banyak minum hari ini? "Tatap Pria itu dengan tatapan tajam sambil melirik beberapa botol yang telah kandas isinya disamping meja.

" Apa aku mau minum denganku Agent ,jika mau aku akan meneraktirmu " Ucap Ada sambil meminum sedikit Sherry di gelas hingga setengah sebelum ia menhabiskanya. Agent langsung merebut gelas Ada dan langsung meminum tandas Sisa minuman Ada.

" Mereka mencarimu tak baik minum - minuman keras ditempat seperti ini "Ucap Pria itu langsung menaruh gelas Wine diatas meja tepat didepan Ada dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ah…..Kau ini Menyebalkan kalau sudah marah – marah Agent" celetuk Ada dengan tatapa masam selama ini Ada memang tak pernah memiliki Mitra dalam menjalankan misinya ia hanya sendirian selama ini. Namun saat 2 tahun lalu semua berubah saat Wesker mengenalkan Ada pada Agent.

**( Kilas balik )**

_Berawal dari sebuah kantor Ada tengah berdiri dihadapan Wesker menerima misi untuk mendapatkan sampel aktif di Russia bagian timur di sinilah ia melihat Agent pertama kali._

_" Ada apa? Kau mencariku Wesker?" Ada memandang dengan tatapan tenang pada laki-laki dihadapanya dan tersenyum sinis._

_" Aku ingin kau mendapaatkan Sample Virus di Russia utara untukku"_

_" Sample?"_

_" Ya kabarnya ada Virus dirancang di Desa yang jauh dari kota Russia ,aku ingin kau mengambilnya untuk aku saat ini?"_

_" Oo…..Bagus asalkan aku dapat bayaran dan informasi yang mengiurkan untuk pekerjaan ini" Ucap Ada dengan nada sinis pada Wasker._

_" Tentu saja aku akan memberikan bayaran yang sesuai dengan semua itu ,kau pasti akan menyukainya…dan aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang akan berpatner denganmu sebagai Pilot Khusus untukmu selama misi ini dia akan melindungimu dari jarak jauh" Tatap Wesker dengan tetapan datar._

_" Kenalkan dia adalah mitramu untuk saat ini dia akan menjadi pilot Khususmu namanya Agent" Ucap Wesker dengan pandangan tenang pemuda itu ia hanya berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil hanya mendengkus bosan menatap Ada._

**(Kilas balik selesai)**

Itulah pertama kalinya Ada bertemu dengan Agent yang bersikap dingin tak menyukai sesuatu hal yang membuang - buang waktu dan energy dalam misi tapi dibalik semua itu Ada tahu Agent perduli padanya.

" Ayolah Wong jangan uring - uringan itu bukan dirimu ,kau Nampak jelek seperti teratai layu " Ejek Pria itu dengan nada dingin meski Ada menilai bahwa pria itu sebenarnya sedang menghiburnya yang sedang gundah saat ini.

" Aku hanya menghabiskan masa liburanku yang santai dengan minum ,tak masalah bukan "Ucap Ada menatap sinis sepertinya Alqohol manis itu telah mulai membuatnya mabuk meski begitu dia masih sanggup bertingkah senormal – normalnya dihadapan Agent.

" Kau uring – uringan karna Pria itu bukan "

" Siapa yang kau maksut Agent"

" Leon/ Leon Scoot Kennedy Pria Agend pemerintahan Amerika yang cukup tersongor Negara AS ia kan!?"

" Kau bercandakan ,buat apa aku memikirkan lelaki itu " Ucap Ada tertawa dengan seringai tajam memang bukan Ada wong namanya jika tak bisa mengendalikan diri atau mengelak dengan mudahnya.

" Pembohong! " Ucap Pria itu santai sambil menenguk minuman yang ia rebut dari Ada ,ya sebagai Tripekal Pria yang memiliki Paras yang tampan Agent adalah tentara bayaran yang paling tak pusing serta tak perduli dengan urusan orang lain. Selama ini ia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan masker tempurnya serta bekerja dengan informasi serta uang.

" Aku tak perduli dengan sikapmu yang hancur dan aneh seperti ini ,tapi kau musti Profesional dalam masalah Agend Ada wong "Ucap Lelaki itu dengan tatapan masam dan mengendong Ada Wong didadanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ,padaku Agent..mmm banyak orang melihat kita apa kau tak malu mengendong wanita disaat sepeti ini huuh!? "Kelu Ada dengan wajah sinis supaya ia diturunkan dari gendongan Agent. mendengar ucapan Ada Pria itu hanya menatap dingin dan tak menurunkan wanita itu juga dari gendongan ala pengantin yang sukses mencuri mata seluru pengnjung Cafe.

" Ah…..Pak apa yang anda Lakukan pada Nona Ada Wong?" Tanya Cindy menatap Agent dan Ada lalu meninggalkan meja Bendernya mendekati mereka berdua.

" Maaf berapa minuman semua ini? "Tanya Agent pada Cindy tampa basa – basi lagi.

" Semuanya biasanya nona ada bayar dengan kartu kredit setiap pengambilan tuan"

" Tak masalah karna Aku suaminya "Ucap Laki-laki itu dengan pandangan datar membuat Ada wong hanya terkedip sebelum terpenganga seolah nafasnya sesak dan efek panas dari tubunya sampai diwajahnya.

" Oh….anda Suaminya! Ternyata Aku piker siapa…maafkan saya" Ucap Cindy jadi tak enak membentak pria jangkung itu yang masi memasang expresi datar.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran Agent lalu membawa Ada dengan mobil mewah yang disewa Agent saat datang ke florida dan hebat Ada tak memperotes tindakan Patnernya itu saat digendong serta mendapat pengakuan sebagai wanita yang bersuami.

**Motel Agoliam n**

" Apa! tak ada kamar bukankah aku sudah memesan kamar 2 sigel bed" Ucap Agent dengan suara yang agak keras, Pria itu agak kecewa dengan pelayanan bookingnya yang telah terlanjur ia bayar.

" Maaf kami Tuan/Nona maafkan kami karna sebagian kamar masih dalam renovasi kami tak bisa menempatkan anda disana ,dan yang tersisa hanya satu Ruang Tidur Sigel.

" Haaah!" Ucap Agent Kaget ia tak mungin tidur satu kamar dengan Ada dan seranjang denganya kan lagi pula mereka Lawan jenis dan tak memiliki hubungan Seperti itu. Bagai mana tanggapan Ada apa lagi diluar juga cuacanya sangat buruk apa mereka harus cari hotel lain.

" Baiklah kami ambil kamar itu " Ucap Ada sambil menatap pegawai Repsepsionis dengan nada datar.

"APA!" Ucap Agent melirik Ada dengan wajah kaget plus keberatan " Kau bercandakan "Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan expresi masam dan dingin.

" Dengan keadaan Hujan Angin diluar susah bagi kita mencari montel lain ,lagi pula aku sangat lelah "Ucap Wanitah itu sambil mengambil kunci kamar dan pergi.

" Terserah kau saja! -_-" Ucap lelaki itu hanya menghela napas

** "_"_-_- BERSAMBUNG -_-_" _ "**

**Loh – loh apa dan akan terjadi apa pada wanita itu dan Agent? KITA LIAT SAJA! *Digorok Leon"**

Helper


End file.
